Minor Damage
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: They have been outcasted, cheated. They have lost. It's about time things change. When six children of the minor gods go on the same quest as three other major demigods things will get interesting. And who will end up claiming the glory? Who will save the day? Rated T for fighting and maybe death. No longer accepting Ocs. The cover is Zoya Ali
1. Prolouge

The forest was dark and lonely. Any normal person would end up getting lost and end up dying in the cold.

Thankfully, Iris was no normal person. She actually wasn't even human. She was a greek goddess.

Finally she found them. They were all waiting for her, sitting on logs around a campfire. "They" were not normal either. They were all olympians, not well known olympians, but olympians the same. Minor gods. Minor goddesses.

Iris looked around. There were six of them total, four goddesses, two gods. They were all looking at her, each with a different facial expression.

Nemesis looked mad. Well, she always looked mad. As the goddess of revenge, she didn't have much to be happy about. She was in the same clothing, the terrigying all black style that was terminated years ago. But Nemesis didn't care about trends. She wore a black hoodie, with the hood over her head, making her seem even more dangerous. She wore black leggings too and black combat boots. She wore her black hair straightened with bangs that covered her menacing black eyes. Her lips were black too, just to add more to the aura. She wasn't pale but she wasn't tan. She was just… Nemesis.

Hecate looked annoyed. Like Nemesis, this was her usual facial expression. But she had good reason to be annoyed. With the image of magic going around in the mortal world, she should be nothing less than mad. She had dressed casually for this occasion. Instead of the usual elegant dress, she was wearing a shirt and some capris. Her shirt was a tank top that was colored like a galaxy. It was sparkly, which made Iris want to touch it, but she didn't because she didn't because she didn't want to be turned into a frog. Hecate's capris were white denim and she wore black ballet flats. Bracelets covered her wrists from silver friendship bracelets to trendy bangles. She wore gigantic silver hoops that seemed to match the outfit perfectly. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail and she also had on a purple and black striped headband. Her lashes were covered with mascara and her indigo eyes seemed distant and almost regretting.

Tsyche quickly glanced away as she began tossing a drachma up and down and predicting what side it would land on next. She wore a white blouse and a golden denim mini skirt. She had on grey leggings underneath that that met white high heeled (really high) boots. She had on plenty of gold jewelry with a golden locket and two golden bracelets. She also had golden dangly earrings that were basically mini versions of drachmas stacked on top of each other. They swished as she tossed the coin. Her wavy golden blonde hair was down like a supermodel's. Her eyes were a light playful grey, unlike Athena's stormy ones. Her lips shined. She basically looked like a supermodel.

Nike looked calculating. She was usually calculating, looking for weakness. She would figure out a way to beat her opponent, break her opponent, and humiliate her opponent. She was the most competitive person you would ever meet. She wore a simple blue t-shirt that read, "I AM THE CHAMPION!" in bold black letters. Her black sweatpants matched, along with her black and blue Nikes. Nike was Nike's favorite company for an obvious reason. She had black and blue ponytail holders on her right and left arms, substituting as simple bracelets. Her brown hair was in a ponytail that was pulled back with a blue headband. Her eyes were green, but that didn't make them any less intimidating.

Aeolus looked like he was on TV. He had his blinding white smile that fit the job description of "stressed TV show host." He wore a white suit with a sparkly golden tie. His shoes were black but polished so well that Iris could see her reflection in them. Iris knew that his smile was fake, she had heard about how the major gods had driven him mad. Iris gritted her teeth. That was another reason to hate them, they cared for no one but themselves. His eyes seemed to change color, from an autumn brown to an icy blue to a springy green to a ocean blue. The seasons, she realized. Duh, he was the god of all the winds, the east, west, south and north winds. His hair was golden blonde and there was enough hair gel in it to fill a bathtub.

Morpheus was bored. He stared at her with his blank brown eyes. He wore nothing fancy, just a plain blue T-Shirt and white sweatpants. He had on black slippers, not the fancy ones but the one you wear to bed. It did not match his look but it fit his style, as god of dreams and all. His blonde hair fell over his forehead in a cute way, an "I just naturally look good" way.

Iris took off her shawl that she was wearing. "Okay guys!" she said cheerfully. Iris was always cheerful. As the goddess of rainbows, she was made to be cheerful. And her outfit definitely screamed "rainbow." Her shirt had a cartoon picture of the sky with 2D fluffy white clouds the were the ends of a curved rainbow. her pants were blue sweatpants that were covered with paint. From red to blue to purple to pink, she had it all. Her shoes were sneakers that she had personalized. The soles were covered with autographs (in multicolored sharpie of course) from her friends. She had added duct tape too. Iris loved duct tape. She also wore seven necklaces, each representing a color of the rainbow. Her arms were covered with friendship bracelets and charm bracelets. On her hand she had written "Peace Love Rainbows." It was something the rainbow goddess would have on her hand. Her ears were dressed with earrings that she had made herself. They were covered with random beads of random colors. She had on a hair barrette with a rainbow. Her brown hair was frizzy and she had many color stripes in it. Her eyes seemed to change color too. She was definitely "colored up."

"You're late," pointed out Nemesis as she sharpened her knife. "Where were you princess?"

Iris frowned at her. "I was at this awesome art store buying lots of paints! That way, we can decorate signs for our cause!" She smiled and pulled out a poster. The background was covered with red and pink zig zags. The sign read, "BOO MAJOR GODS! THEY ARE CONCEITED BRATS!" Each letter or explanation point was a different color.

The other god's reactions were mixed. Nemesis snarled and glared at the poster. The colors seemed to be destroying her all black vibe. Hecate rolled her eyes. She was used to Iris by now. Always creative and airheaded. Tsyche giggled and tossed her drachma again. Then she flat out laughed. Nike groaned and shielded her eyes from the color overload. She preferred a two color scheme. Aeolus didn't show any emotion, he just smiled and nodded. Morpheus nodded his head and muttered something un-understandable.

"So do you like it?" Iris asked. Everyone shrugged. Tell their honest opinion or boost Iris self esteem?

"It's…" Hecate started, searching for words, "colorful!" she said as cheerfully as she could.

Iris smiled. "I know!"

"I think we're better off with my idea," Nemesis said. "Sabotage. Revenge."

"Let's not go overboard," Tsyche said. "We don't want to get in trouble."

"Trouble is a part of life, princess," Nemesis growled, throwing her knife at a random tree, then making it shoot back at her.

"How are we not going to get in trouble," Hecate pointed out. "We're starting a rebellion."

"And we're going to win!" yelled Nike, doing her famous pep talk.

"Think of the children," Iris sighed. "Our poor, forgotten, outcasted children!" Everyone looked at her. She had a point.  
"Our children," Morpheus muttered. "That's not a bad idea." The gods and goddesses thought of their children. From Ethan Nakumara to Butch. The war.

The titan war had caused so much pain. Aeolus had to gather the wind spirits, Hecate was never trusted and Ethan…

Nemesis looked down. Ethan was her son who sacrificed his life. In her eyes, he won the war. He didn't know it, heck, she herself barely knew it, but Nemesis cared.

"What if they get hurt," Tsyche cried. "What if they die!" Tears were in her eyes, but she wasn't the only one. Plenty of good came out of the war but the bad equaled it.  
"It's the best idea we have," Nike pointed out. "Our children are strong. They can fight. They can win."

Iris looked down. Easy for her to say. She was the goddess of victory. She passed on valuable traits to her children. They were athletic, strong, clever. What did her children have? Artistic talent? Rainbows? How do they fend for themselves? Why did she have to be such a wimp?

"I say we go for it," Iris breathed, still looking down.  
"I second that," Nike said, raising her hand like she's in school.

"I third it," Hecate said.

"Fourth," Aeolus said.

"Fine then," Morpheus groaned. Everyone looked at Nemesis. She was looking down, hiding her face.

"Let's do this," Nemesis said looking up with flames in her eyes.

* * *

**What did you think? Review! Review! Review! Please! **


	2. The human ice machine

Boing!

Ryan instinctively covered his eyes. Today, the method of getting him up happened to be a gong. What luck!

"Gettup!" Travis yelled making it one word. "Gettup everybody!" The whole cabin groaned, except his brother, Conner, who was busy gluing an unsuspecting Hermes camper's hand to his teddy bear.

"Do we have to?" groaned Ace Ashford, Ryan's brother. He was still not adjusted to the early morning after two years of camp. Travis marched over to Ace.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" he jokingly asked. He spoke in a deep scratchy voice like the stereotype camp leader. He set his face in a evil but sort of funny way, glaring down at Ace with one eye slightly covered by his eyelid. Ace pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Good luck with that!" Ryan told him. It would be hard for any camper to sleep, and if they did, that just made their job a lot easier. It was a day Travis and Conner called "prank day." They had a prank planned for every cabin, excluding the empty ones. And after today, the Hermes cabin went into hiding. It was, as they had previously found, the best way to survive.

"First is the Poseidon cabin," Conner announced. "Johny, do you have the whipped cream and the camera?" Johny nodded and held up said supplies.  
"For the Demeter garden?" Conner asked, going through his checklist. He looked at Travis. Travis nodded. "The Demeter cabin is set!" Conner said.

They continued, naming off cabin after cabin. Ryan sighed. He honestly didn't want to participate. What's so good about prank week anyway?

"Ryan!" Conner yelled. "You're covering the Iris cabin with Amelia and Terri. Ryan groaned. Terri was the most conceited Hermes camper you would ever meet. Today she was wearing a Black spaghetti strapped shirt that read BO$$ with white letters and two letters on each line. The O was a face with sunglasses on. Her dirty blone hair was straightened and it went down to her back. He bangs hovered above her eyes, covering her eyebrows. She wore a denim mini skirt with dark brown boots that went up higher than her knees. Her lips were smothered with red lipstick that looked pretty terrible on her with her green eyes.

Amelia Cabret was also groaning. Ryan was fine with her, she was a part of his club. Ryan had a club he had formed for the children of the minor gods. Amelia was in it, along with a few more demigods.

Today she wore an orange shirt with a drawing of a unicorn on it that she had paired with a white denim vest. She had on denim shorts and pink sneakers. Her white socks went up a little higher than her ankles. There was a black headband with a pink flower on it in her dark brown hair. It looked really good with her forest green eyes. She wore no makeup.

"Do you have the pranking materials?" Amelia asked Ryan.

"I don't!" butted in Terri. "Why do you blame me for everything?"

Amelia gave Ryan a look like, 'Can you believe this girl?' "I was asking Ryan," Amelia calmly said. One good thing about Amelia was that she could keep her calm in a very "hard to keep calm in" situation. Sometimes Ryan and his friends joked that she took chill pills every morning. Her dad was Asclepius, the god of medicine, after all.

"Shut your mouth smarty and let's get going!" Terri said as she started to march away. Amelia and Ryan gave each other an exasperated look before following Terri.

The plan was simple, paint the cabin black. But it sounded easier than it looked. All the Iris campers were painting their cabin, pretty much making it impossible to pain the multi-colored cabin black.

"What do we do?" Amelia whispered to Ryan. He shrugged.

"Who came up with this stupid idea anyway?" Terri asked, her voice getting way louder than a whisper. Amelia and Ryan quickly shushed her. She snarled.

"Distract them or something!" Ryan quickly said.  
"How?" Amelia asked. "I'm the daughter of Asclepius, not Athena! Planning is not my thing!"

Ryan sighed. "I'll try something." Then his eyes lit up. "Could you make food flavoring or something? Something tasty?"

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know. I'll try. What are you planning?"

Ryan smiled. This could work, this should work… "Here's the plan," he started whispering to Amelia.

Thankfully, Amelia managed to conjure up some medicines that could double as flavoring, using a bottle of water. Ryan only had three flavorings, but it would have to do.  
'Please,' Ryan thought, praying to Khione. 'Let this work! Let me prove my self!'  
Ryan stepped out into the open. Terri had snuck over to the kitchen and had managed to get some cups. Hey, she may be a brat but she's a fast brat.

"Snow cones!" Ryan shouted. "Get your colorful snow cones here!" The Iris children turned to look at eachother. They started whispering. Ryan crossed his fingers and hoped that this would work. Thankfully, the Iris kids headed over to him and formed a line.

"We've got cherry, grape and bubble gum!" Ryan announced. "Take your pick," he told the first girl in line.

She had blonde curls and looked to be about 8 years old. Her eyes were bluish green.

"I want cherry!" she happily said. Ryan smiled at her and grabbed a cup. He turned around, hiding the cup from view.

"Come on mom," he muttered as he tried to get wonderfully crushed snow to appear. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand above the cup. Freshly crushed ice flew off his palm and into the cup. He grabbed the cherry water bottle and squirted the flavoring on the snow. The little girl smiled as she grabbed her cherry red snow cone. She immediately dove in.

The orders piled up as the Iris kids, and a few from the other cabins too, got more and more snow cones. None of them even noticed their cabin. Ryan had drawn them away towards the other cabins. The line was getting longer and longer.

"Yum!" said a girl as Ryan handed her the grape snow cone. Ryan was getting tired. He was drained.

"Wow," said Amelia, coming up behind him. "Mr. businessman huh?"

"Amelia!" Ryan said with relief. "Is the job done?" Amelia nodded and Ryan sighed in relief.

"I'm closing shop!" Ryan said. "No more snow cones!" All the kids groaned and a few of them shouted out comments like, "Unfair!"

"We could make a shop," Ryan laughed. "R and A's snow cones on the go!" Then a little boy came up to him.

"Your snow cones were disgusting!" he said, then stomped away.

"So you were saying?" Amelia said, throwing in her favorite saying.

"Maybe not," he said. "The human ice machine needs some rest."

Then they disappeared.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me! Do you like how I portrayed the characters! Review! I need a beta reader.**


	3. Camp Hintamn: A new beginning

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! You make me feel awesome!**

**TeamPiper**

**Princess Of Flames**

**Venturian Girl**

**Hagan Son of Nike**

**ForeverEponine**

**Guzigirl123**

**You guys seriously rock! Continue being awesome!**

* * *

It was a metal arch with a sign hanging from the middle. Just an arch. With a sign. Hagan got pulled out of running laps for this, this worthless junky sign.

"So we're in a forest," Alice James said. "Why?" Joe shrugged.

Hagan, Joe and Alice had disappeared and ended up here. Why? They didn't know.

"Hey Alice," Joe started. Hagan sighed. "What does the sign say?" Alice was blind and because of that, Joe made fun of her every chance he got.

"Shut up, Joe," said Alice. Alice was a daughter of Antaeus, god of the ground. In result, Alice, even though she was blind, usually could figure out where she was. The ground told her somehow, in a way that Hagan didn't understand.

Alice had whitish blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders in tight ringlets. She was wearing a simple light pink shirt and jeans. She also wore light blue sneakers. Her eyes were blue, a vacant blue.

Then suddenly, there was a person next to her.

Hagan nearly screamed. One minute he wasn't there, now he was.  
"Alice?" asked the boy, "where am I?"

"A forest," Alice replied back. "It used to be a desert. Ryan, why are you here?"

Ryan had light blonde hair like Alice, but his was a little bit darker. It had spikes here and there too. He had icy blue eyes that went well with his black shirt and white athletic shorts. He had on blue Nikes. Nike the company, not Nike as in Hagan's mom.

"Why does that sign say Hintamn (hint- AHM?)" Ryan asked. Hagan took a closer look at the sign. It did say Hintamn, but why, he did not know.

"Maybe it's a company?" Joe offered. Hagan shook his head.

"Too small."

They stared at the sign. Then suddenly, fifteen more people appeared. This time, Hagan did scream. And so of course everyone screamed with him. Soon everyone was screaming, until…

"Stop it!" yelled Alice. "We're here for a reason, I don't know why but screaming's not going to get us anywhere!"

"You are wise, child of Antaeus." Everybody turned around and there was Nike, aka mom.

She was dressed just like you'd expect a sports mom to dress. Workout clothes, a ponytail, everything. She was very pretty and she looked a lot like Hagan.

"Mom?!" Hagan said, astonished. "What's going on?"

"A new beginning!" She started, stepping ahead and towards the sign. "A better world for us, a world of fairness." She was under the sign now. "Welcome to Camp Hintamn."

And it appeared. Instead of seeing forest, there was a camp. The first thing he spotted was a hearth (Zoya Ali loved this.) There was a little girl tending the fire. He assumed she was Hestia. There were two cabin buildings. The buildings, each arches, formed a circle around the hearth. The buildings were made up of seven cabins each. There was a porch in front of the building where there were many tables. All the demigods entered, awestruck and amazed.

"The cabins for Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, Hecate, Iris, Pheme and Khione are over there," Nike pointed over the the building to the right. "In that order," she finished. "Ascelepius, Morpheus, Aeolus, Antaeus, the Muses, Eris and the Extra cabins are over there, opposite the other."

Everyone oohed and awed. It was beautiful. This was amazing.

"For campfire," Nike started. "The stage is around the hearth. Campers will gather all around it. The children of the muses will cover the songs."

Everyone started to spread out and find their cabins. It was great to have another camp, just for the children of the minor gods! It made Hagan feel like he actually mattered.

"And you will do your training in the forest," Nike said. "There is a basketball court, a dueling area, a tree that works as a rock wall with a hard and easy side, hurdles, a track and many other training areas for your demigod needs." Now she was starting to sound like a saleswoman. "Oh, and there's a pool!" Everyone cheered and went to their cabins.

"Oh!" Nike added. "I teleported your luggage here too!"

Hagan headed into his cabin. It was awesome with a trophy case that he was soon going to fill. He quickly claimed the bed nearest the trophy case and put his stuff down. After setting his bed, he laid down and looked at the picture of his dad that he had taped to the upper bunk so he could see it whenever he laid down. Hagan sighed.

"Camp Hintamn," he muttered.

Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW! I ORDER YOU TOO! I know it's shorter, but I needed an introduction.**


	4. A quest?

**Okay, I need to clear up some things. Zoya is a daughter of Hestia and I know that Hestia is a virgin goddess but remember, so is Athena. Hestia liked a man and blessed him. Since Hestia is the goddess of the hearth, Zoya was born in the flames. The flames clumped together to make a baby girl. Also, I'm sorry if you are missing your character, but I'm not a miracle worker. I can't cram every single character into every single chapter. And please hate Jojo. She was created to be hated. I think that's all so I'm going to do my disclaimer. I'm sorry but I forgot to do it in previous chapters! Here it goes!**

**I don't own PJ**

**OCs are owned by owners**

**I am not Rick R**

**I'm so good at poetry. And I'm sorry if Annabeth is OOC. And I'm sorry about my prophecy too.**

* * *

Jojo Johnson, daughter of Hephasteus, was hoping for a quest. She was a daughter of Hephasteus, the awesomest god in her opinion, so she definitely deserved one. And after all the hardships she'd been through, all the painful monster hunts, she was ready. So when about 20 demigods disappeared, it was her time.

'I'm gonna get a quest!' she thought gleefully to herself as she sat at campfire where they were sitting for campfire and to prepare for the quest.

"As you know," Annabeth Chase started, "About 20 demigods are missing." There were gasps and whispers as everyone gossiped about them and who was going to go on the quest.

"And," Annabeth continued, "monsters are rising. There is a big threat rising and this quest should hopefully save the demigods and take out the threat."

"I volunteer!" Jojo said, standing up. "I am qualified for the quest!" Annabeth looked at her and shrugged.

"Any objections?" she said. No one objected. No one wanted to, Jojo was glaring at everyone, as if daring them to object. Jojo could be scary and when she was focusing on something, nothing could stop her. "Okay!" Annabeth said, faking a smile like she was on TV. "Anyone else?"

An Ares kid stood up. "I, Mark, will go," he said, smiling brightly like he had already saved the world. The Ares cabin cheered as Mark took a bow. There were a few grumbles from around the room.

"Objections?" Annabeth asked, seemingly tired of the procedure. No one objected because if they did they would be beat so bad by the Ares cabin that black and blue would seem to be their natural skin color.

"Ok then," Annabeth sighed. 'Immature,' Annabeth thought. Everyone got a quest by just raising their hand, how stupid was that?

"Anyone else?" she asked. She looked over at the Athena cabin pleadingly. Jojo looked over there too. She crossed her fingers for a cute guy. Maybe Malcom, or Harry. Or even better yet, George!  
"I'll go," said Zack. Jojo gasped. Score! Zack was the hottest boy at camp! He had blonde hair and grey eyes with amazing muscles! She was so going to get him to fall for her.

"So you will go and find all the missing demigods," Annabeth told them. Then she looked at Malcom. "Malcom, who all is missing?" she asked.

"Uh, Zoya Ali, Lou Ellen Antonio, Ace Ashford, Michaela Arlington, Ryan Blaze, Caelan Borealis, Amelia Cabret, Aunalee Cress, Sarai Dacian, Nicolas Dashner, Oliver Emmers, Serena Fall, Henry Grout, Hillary Harbor, Diana Harlington, Brianna Jackson, Alice James, Carrie Johnson, Zoe Johnson, Joseph Lacy, Ivy Livingston, Joey Matthews, William Mark, Joe Nyce, Aine O'Durren, Gracie Pitsburg, Maya Raze, Hagan Reeds, Yvonne Saharr, Vannessa Sellers, Trinity Thompson, Queenie Trally, Elizabeth Vice, and Peter Wood," Malcom said then took a deep breath of air.

Annabeth looked up like she was thinking. "Wait," she said. "Wait wait wait!" Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Those are all children of the minor gods!"

"So?" hollered Clarisse while the Ares kids snarled and glared.

"There must be something going on with the minor gods! Something different! Maybe their children have been kidnapped" Annabeth stated. "You must see Rachel!" and with that, Annabeth led the three "chosen ones" over to Rachel's cave.

It was nothing like you'd expect a cave to be. There were handmade lanterns everywhere, paintings taped to the wall with duct tape, wrappers all over the floor and a bunch of clothing scattered everywhere. Rachel was sitting in a bean bag weaving a scarf.

"Hey Annabeth!" she said. "What's up?"

"We've got a quest!" Annabeth stated. "To save the children of the minor gods!" Rachel smiled until suddenly green smoke came out of her mouth.

_Three demigods go on a quest_

_When monsters rise to try their best_

_But glory will be stolen clear_

_There will be courage but also fear_

_When three meets six the battle begins_

_And the credit goes to those who win_

Everyone was speechless as Rachel collapsed. Jojo was confused. A battle? She could win a battle, easy peasy. She could defeat monsters, no snap. And she loved to win.

"Guys," she said, looking at her comrades. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you hate Jojo? REVIEW! I'm sorry I know it's short. I usually have more chapters with less words so bear with me.**


	5. 2x3 is 6

**I disclaim. Nuff said. And will you pretty please read and review on my other story Teaming Up? It's completed! Hope you like the story and love Zoya Ali!**

* * *

Camp Hintamn was a pretty sweet place, or at least Zoya Ali thought so. It was really nice, and the hearth was wonderful. She loved the feeling of warmth, of peace and of hope. Though Zoya still prefered to sleep under the stars, by the hearth, it was nice to have a cabin that wasn't jam packed to go back to. Since Hestia didn't have a cabin (why should she? Zoya was an only child) she slept in the cabin for every other child. 'They probably had that cabin so they didn't have to make a billion cabins, there were a lot of minor gods,' Zoya thought.

She knelt by the hearth and pulled out her book the Princess Bride. She had seen the movie before with her dad when she eight.

_"Who's that guy?" she would ask._

_"That's the man in black," he would answer._

_"Yeah but who's under that mask?" she would pester. Her dad would chuckle._

_"That's the secret, you'll have to find out," he would laugh. She would groan before getting engrossed in the movie again._

_Zoya sighed as she started reading. She was already halfway through and it kept on getting more interesting. It was amazing how different the book was from the movie._

"Zoya."

Zoya looked up from her book to see a nine year old girl with straight light brown hair and flaming eyes.

"Mom?" Zoya said, staring at her mother who looked younger than her.

"Yes darling," Hestia said, smiling. Hestia is the goddess of the hearth, Zoya's mom. She is a virgin goddess though. Zoya was born when Hestia favored a man. He was a very kind man, with kind eyes and a kind smile. He was a busy man, petitioning for world peace. He was trying to stop war between Israel and Saudi Arabia, Zoya's homeland.

Hestia and him became friends and hung out until one night when Hestia decided to bless him with a child. That was where Zoya came in.

_It was midnight and Hestia was sitting in a warm log cabin by Mufid Ali._

_"Mufid," she started. "There's something you must know."_

_"What is it?" Mufid asked. He looked at her, smiling._

_"I'm actually not Taibah," Hestis said. "I'm Hestia, the greek goddess of the hearth."_

_Surprisingly Mufid did not look very shocked. He was good at hiding his emotions. "But aren't you a virgin goddess?" he asked._

_Hestia smiled. "I am," she said. "I only favor you."_

_"Favor me?" Mufid asked. "What does that mean?"_

_"I think you are a wonderful man and I want to bless you," she began. "With a child."_

_Mufid smiled. "Wonderful, but how?" he asked. Hestia just smiled and looked at the hearth. The flames clumped together into the shape of a baby girl. Hestia smiled and went to pull the baby out of the fireplace._

_"She is still hot," Hestia said and held her. That little baby girl was Zoya._

Of course, Hestia had taken the shape of an older woman then.

"What are you doing here?" Zoya asked. Hestia sighed.

"I can not stay for long but I want to tell you something," she started. "Be brave. I want you to fight and always remember that I'll be with you and that I trust you. I, the Last Olympian, am behind you. You are a strong girl." And with that she vanished.

Zoya was confused. Why did her mom come? Sure she had just moved into a new camp, a different camp but other than that, what important was going on in her life? Certainly nothing god worthy? All she was doing was reading the Princess Bride.

"Zoya!" she heard. Zoya snapped out of her daydream and looked up. Serena Fall was standing up in front of her, looking alarmed. She smiled when Zoya looked up.

Serena was stunningly beautiful, like a daughter of Aphrodite. She had effortlessly smooth black hair that went down to her back. She had light blue eyes with dark eyelashes. She was wearing makeup, obviously, with faint blue eyeshadow and plump lips. Her ears were dressed with little dangly earrings with suns and drinks and fish, a totally summer pair. She had on a rainbow bead necklace that, surprisingly, matched her Yellow, one-strapped shirt that faded into orange. In the middle of her yellow-orange shirt was a juicy red strawberry. She had on a dark denim short skirt and red sandals. She wore many friendship bracelets, some on her ankles, some on her wrists. She was like a model.

Zoya was almost the opposite with her long, wavy, (and super hard to brush!) dark hair and coal colored eyes. Zoya often wished that she could have blue eyes, or green eyes, she would even take brown eyes over the ugly coal color. She had fair skin and small feet, actually, everything about her was small. She was short, she was thin, even her eyes were small. Today she was wearing a blank white shirt that complimented her, or at least that's what Ryan Blaze said. He was the annoying boy who had a crush on her. They were opposites though, she was quiet and he was loud. He was cold, she was hot. She also had on black shorts and red flip flops that had a drawing of fire where her heel sat. She had no earrings on or makeup.

"Come on! The gods are making an announcement!" Serena hurriedly said, grabbing Zoya and rushing her to the forest, where seven minor gods were standing.

There was Iris, who was dressed in a red raincoat that was covered with all kinds of duct tape. Red duct tape, zebra duct tape, princess duct tape, you name it. She was covered in it. Her rain hat was the same. She wore red eyeshadow (and a lot of it!) and her hair was Auburn and frizzy. Her lips were blue and she wore the most colorful socks ever. Her rainboots matched the rest of her outfit. Her eyes changed colors every time she blinked.

Nemesis was pretty much the opposite of Iris. She was anything but colorful with her black military jacket and matching pants. She wore shiny black boots and you could imagine her with a rifle by her side. She was pale with short black hair and bangs which was covered with a matching hat. Her black eyes were fierce.

Tyche looked like a goddess. She wore a silky strapless white gown with a glittery golden belt. She had on sparkly golden gladiator sandals. She wore sparkly golden jewelry and sparkly golden dangly earrings. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a sparkly golden headband. The part of her hair behind the headband was zig zaggy and stiff with hairspray. The part of her hair in front of the headband, the bangs, were perfectly straight. Her eyes were golden and her skin was flawless with brown eyeshadow.

Nike was still in the same old outfit, super sporty goddess. The top was maroon with a cheetah in the middle and she wore black athletic shorts. Her socks were halfway to her knees and her sneakers were black Nikes. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, pulled back with a yellow headband and her eyes were green.

Hecate was in a strapless purple dress that went down to her knees. The top had black ruffles but the rest of the dress was galaxy themed, with stars and sparkles and fading colors. She had on black leggings under it and galaxy high heels. Her wavy black hair was down and resting on her left shoulder and she wore purple eyeshadow and violet lipstick. She had on a silver locket and a black watch.

Aeolus was in a weird tux. Half of the jacket was red and yellow with drawings of leaves and the other half was white and blue with snowflakes and hot chocolate. It was kind of the same thing with the pants except the colors and themes were different. Half of it was pink and yellow with drawings of fish and water and sun. The other half had flowers and lilypads and umbrellas with a green and pink background. Zoya guessed that they represented the weather. His tie was just plain black though along with his shoes. His hair was greased up like a blonde Elvis Presley and his eyes were blue.

Morpheus was in all black too, like Nemesis. But instead of a threatening black, his outfit was a calm, bored "I couldn't come up with anything else to wear" look. His hair was black with dreamy bluish white eyes. And by dreamy she means makes you want to go to sleep. He had on white pajama slippers.

"I issue a quest!" announced Hecate. "We need demigods to go and stop the monsters, and steal the glory from the stuck up major demigods!" Everyone cheered at that. Zoya smiled thinking about how her mom was once a "stuck up major god."

It was true, they were stuck up, but with so much power, it was probably hard not to be. And not all of them were stuck. Artemis isn't, neither is Hephasteus, or at least that's what Zoya had heard.

"How many demigods will go?" asked a boy from the front.

"Definitely not three," Nike said. "How about six because it's two times three and we're two times as good as the major gods?" The gods shrugged.

"So it is settled," Aeolus said, sounding like Zeus. "Six demigods shall go on a quest!" Iris giggled as he mocked Zeus. Aeolus grinned.

"So who gets to go?" asked a little girl. Aeolus shrugged.

"I volunteer my child," Morpheus started. "Caelan Lune Borealis." Everyone looked to see a 16 year old boy who was a deep red. He had pure black windswept hair that went down to his shoulders and onyx black eyes.

"I accept," said Caelan, acting brave and making his way up to the gods. He went and stood by Morpheus who showed a hint of a smile before going back to his dull, bored look.

"If you volunteered Caelan," Nike started. "I volunteer Hagan!" she snapped her fingers and the surprised son of Nike was standing right by her. "And he will win!" Hagan nodded.

Hagan had messy brown hair and chocolate eyes that were confident. He was definitely a son of Nike.

The other gods and goddesses didn't want to volunteer any of their children so they went to the next step.

"Any volunteers?" Iris asked. A few people raised their hands and Nemesis examined them all.

"Too fat," she muttered, "too thin to muscular." The criticised kids sadly put their hands down. "Perfect!" Nemesis said as she pointed to a girl with very dark brown hair and forest green eyes.

"What's your name?" Nike asked.

"A-a-a-amelia Ca-cabret," Amelia stuttered. Zoya didn't blame her. The minor gods may not have been major, but they were intimidating.

"Okay Amelia! Anyone else?" Iris asked. Many other demigods raised their hands so Iris did the logical thing.

"Eenie meenie miney mo," she muttered, closing her eyes and pointing. "Catch a tiger by it's toe."

Zoya thought about going on a quest. Would she want to go? Could she, a hopeless shy girl, save the world?

"And you are it!" Iris finished. She ended on a boy with midnight black hair and icy blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ace Ashford," Ace said half smiling, half scaredly gritting his teeth.

"Okay!" Hecate said. "Anyone else?"

"He says I should go."

Everyone turned around to stare at Alice James, who was looking at a random tree. The reason was because she was blind.

"Antaeus says that I should go," Alice stated again. "So I'm coming. No one can stop me."

"But aren't you a bit," Nemesis awkwardly started, "weak?"

Alice glared at the tree. She was probably meaning to glare at Nemesis. She marched up to Nemesis and the rest of the gods. "Don't judge a book by it's cover and certainly don't tell a book it's ugly and weak. Worthless criticism makes the book weaker." Then Alice marched and stood over by the other people. She was stubborn but kind of pretty with her vacant blue eyes and whitish blonde hair. She was the shortest out of the group, not shorter than Zoya, but the shortest.

"Anyone else?" Hecate asked. And that's when Zoya did what she thought she would never do.

She raised her hand.

It didn't feel like she did it, she felt like someone was making her do it, pushing her on. So she raised it. She didn't have a choice. Maybe this was her purpose in life, to save the world instead of sitting by a fire reading a book. Maybe she could help instead of hurt, like she hurt her dad.

"You!" said Tyche, pointing to her. "You can go!" Everyone stared as Zoya made her way up to the front to stand with her fellow questers. Now she was a quester. Now she had a purpose.

They gathered their stuff before meeting by the arch with the sign. All the demigods had gathered and they were waving.

"Bye!"

"Good luck!"

"Have fun saving the world!"

Zoya walked through the forest. Now they were out in the real world. They were adventuring. She couldn't believe it. She was questing.

It was dangerous but Zoya Ali was the daughter of a virgin goddess.

She could handle danger.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you think it was a good start? You must tell me! I NEED REVIEWS! Or if you can't review a PM works too, sorry about that, I deleted the first two chapters. I'll also need to delete the form off my profile.**


	6. Paradise gets you killed

**I'm sorry I didn't update, I was away. But I'm back! This was a hard chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Alice James was scared.

She was scared when she volunteered for the quest. But she knew she had to. Her dad was telling her to.

She was scared when the monster attacked.

There was so much fear in her life. She had lived a lie, being blind and all. People would lie. People would joke. People would mock her. She was torn down.

That was why she was who she was. She acted tough. She tried to live a lie. She was stubborn. She was sassy. She was strong.

But she was fragile. That's what people thought of her until they met her. That she was a weak little fragile girl who didn't know what was going on. That was false. Alice knew exactly what was going on. She could predict an Earthquake. She could predict a Landslide. She was a daughter of Antaeus.

And that is why she wasn't killed when the monster attacked.

Luckily, it wasn't a flying monster, if it was, she'd be dead. But she could feel it's footsteps. She knew it was coming. So she did what any logical person would do.

She stepped aside and let the beast go flying past her.

Unfortunately, Zoya was in the path of fire. Alice heard a yeep and then she smelled something burning. the monster had fallen.

She made her way over to the monster and touched it. It was burnt to a crisp.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Monster," Hagan answered. "Our first monster." They had just gotten out of the forest and they had already been attacked. If that was how fast monsters would smell them then their quest was hopeless.

"What type?" Alice asked, standing up.

"Harpy," Hagan replied and they started off. Harpys were easy to beat.

The forest was big and it took them a lot of time to actually get somewhere. Alice knew exactly where she was going but she was getting more tired and more tired every second. Eventually, she just decided to make it so that instead of her having to walk, the ground moved for her, like a conveyer belt.

"Unfair!" Caelan yelled out. Alice smiled and turned around to where she thought Caelan was.

"Sucker!" she said with a laugh. Then she stopped. She sensed something, a rock. A cave. Shelter!

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"7:21," Zoya answered, looking at her watch.

"We need a place to sleep," Alice stated, thinking of the cave. It wasn't that far, but there was a creek in between the cave and their current position.

"I know where we can sleep," Alice excitedly said and started running towards the cave. She could feel the dirt on her feet. Yes, Alice was barefooted. If she wore shoes, her powers weakened. And anyway, it was not like she would step on anything sharp, she can sense where the sharp things are so she can avoid them. It's a win win.

"Where?" asked Hagan.

"Over the creek!" Alice excitedly said. She was excited to be able to be actual help on the quest. Alice was used to being called useless and weak just because she was blind. She wanted respect.

They crossed the creek and headed to the cave. It was a nice cave, the rock was smooth (Alice felt it) and it was big, Alice could tell. They would have plenty room.

"Nice!" Caelan said. "This is sweet! Now did anyone else not pack a sleeping bag?"

Alice could practically feel that everyone was rolling their eyes. They all headed into the cave.

"It's nice and warm in here!" Ace exclaimed. It was. The cave was practically made for comfort. The dirt was nice and soft, there was a pool of water around somewhere, perfect living conditions.

"This is too perfect," Zoya pointed out. "This is probably a trap." She's right, Alice thought. A wise man once said that paradises usually get you killed.

Just then they heard footsteps, loud footsteps. The footsteps of a giant.

"Cyclops!" Amelia screamed. They ran, but it was too late.

"Let me down!" Amelia yelled. Alice assumed that the giant had picked her up.

"Amelia!" Hagan yelled. He ran over the cyclops along with the others. Alice just stood there thinking.

'What can I do to help?' she pondered. 'What can I do with powers over the ground?' Then she got it. Alice started to make the dirt collect on one side, slanting the ground. The cyclops tripped, but he didn't let go of Amelia. She didn't fall.

"Take this!" yelled Ace, and Alice could hear ice shoot out and freeze the cyclops' left foot to the ground. The monster roared and hit at Ace with such strength that the ground shook. Luckily, Ace moved, but the monster still managed to get his leg. Ace crumpled.

"Ace!" shouted Alice. Amelia was still screaming. Hagan was frozen with fear. Zoya was running and trying to stay out of the cyclops' sight. Caelan was asleep.

'Some team,' Alice thought. She needed to get them into shape. They had just forgotten their powers and their training. Alice needed to unite the team.

"Charge!" she yelled and she ran up to the monster. She closed her eyes and prayed to her dad for a weapon. She had brought a dagger, but it had dropped when she crossed the creek. Suddenly a spear and shield shot at her. She grabbed them and continued running.  
The cyclops was stunned as he watched a little blind girl stab his right leg. He roared in pain and tried to stomp the girl but she was too fast.

Alice moved like the wind, stabbing and slashing. Soon the cyclops' leg was a sea of blood.

"Go Alice!" yelled Hagan as he drew his hunting knives and charged. They worked as a team with Alice slashing him and Hagan stabbing. Finally the cyclops gave in and released Amelia. She fell and groaned in pain.

Alice felt like she was on top of the world. She stabbed she slashed, she was unstoppable. She didn't feel minor, she felt like she could defeat a giant.

Soon Zoya joined the fight, after waking up Caelan. They charged, Zoya slashing with her whips and Caelan swiping with his stygian iron claymore. They took down the poor cyclops very fast.

"This is for you dad," Alice muttered as she delivered the final blow. The cyclops erupted into dust.

Everyone was breathing hard. The room was silent. Hagan went to help Amelia up. She had sprained her ankle. Hagan quickly grabbed some ambrosia from his pack. Caelan went to go help up Ace. He had a terrible gash but was pretty fine otherwise.

"What do we do now?" Zoya asked breaking the silence. Alice sighed.

"I guess we have to go to place of monsters," she stated. "Let's go to Las Vegas."

* * *

**I know you have been waiting forever so here it is! Enjoy! I also published a new story so please check out The Fangirl Awards/Games!**


	7. The monster apocalypse

**DO NOT SKIP THIS!**  
**I want to talk about bullying. It's a terrible thing. I have seen people at my school get bullied, student teachers are getting bullied, students are getting bullied. And I bet that most people have done a bit of bullying, a mean comment here, a snarky remark there. Guys, you need to feel empathy. Imagine if you were that person, listening as people called you ugly and stupid and dumb. You can't judge these people. Think of Percy Jackson, he could be called dumb, but once you get to know him, you realize that he's actually pretty smart. I bet that at least half of the people labeled "dumb" are like Percy, smart on the inside. Bullying can make people cry and it can make them feel so bad they want to die. Don't be that person who makes someone cry inside and out. Be the person who takes action. If you take action, you're as much of a hero as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are.**

* * *

Aunalee Luna Cress sat at the table outside the Nemesis cabin sharpening her knife. Metal against rock was such a great sound, she could hear the knife getting sharper. Her chin length curly black hair flew in the wind, hitting her face and annoying the Hades out of her. She rolled her bright green eyes as she turned around, trying to get her hair to fly in a different and better direction.

Suddenly she heard a scream. Auna shot up and armed and armed herself. She held her knife, Γλυκιά εκδίκηση. It meant Sweet Revenge in greek and as a daughter of Nemesis, it was perfect for her.  
Then she saw them. The whole group was marching around camp. There was millions of them, from harpies to empousai to cyclopes. Many of them had captives, demigods handcuffed and attached to a rope.

"Help!" screamed a red headed girl. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Shush girl!" said an empousai and she threw a knife that clipped the girl's ear and cut of some of her hair. The knife hit a nearby tree.

"What's going on?" Auna asked, getting ready to fight. She looked around. Demigods all around the camp were taking a final stand. She saw as a small boy fell and was handcuffed to the rope, joining the captives. Auna took action. As a child of Nemesis, she wanted revenge. These demigods shouldn't get hurt. It wasn't fair!

Two harpies attacked but Auna was ready. She took her knife and stabbed one of them while she kicked another into an empousai. The monster fell.

Auna glared as she rushed off the save the rest of the group.

Diana Harlington was cornered. Three empousai surrounded her and she was backed into a corner. Her situation seemed hopeless. She had one more arrow, just one. One chance. One shot. Three enemies.

Diana was breathing hard. She sighed. Diana had to take to her last resort, magic. Her magic was not easy to use. It required quick thinking, which Diana didn't have much of. Instead of having to think of a rhyme she had to sing. The secret to magic was music. Some magicians are so good at it that they don't have to sing, they just sing inside their head. Diana wasn't that good. She had the worst voice in the world. Thank goodness she didn't have to sing for every song. Some less powerful spells only required humming.

'Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,' she hummed as a ball of magic grew in her hand. One of the monsters attacked, but she was ready. Diana shot her last arrow, disintegrating the monster.

'Oh what fun it is to ride,' she continued. The other empousai growled and attacked. 'In a one horse open sleigh!' she finished. The ball in her hand was tiny but it would have to do. Diana tossed the little ball over at the empousai and ran away as the ball exploded, destroying one of the walls of her own cabin.

Sarai Dacian had pushed her luck. Even as the daughter of Tyche, the goddess of luck, she needed two times the luck she had to survive this. The harpies were on her trail and she was getting tired of running. No matter how many obstacles of sheer luck Sarai threw at them, they trudged on.

She turned around and threw one of her throwing stars. It caught the monster in the chest and made it disintegrate. But that just made the four other harpies angrier. They chased after her and Sarai, out of breath, collapsed.

"Help!" she yelled. Sarai was not good in combat like this.

Then she appeared. She was a black blur, in her black t-shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and shiny black boots, striking and dodging. The harpies were all gone in ten seconds.

"Trouble?" Aine O'Durren asked. She stared at Sarai with her steel grey eyes and jet black hair. Sarai stood up and glared at her rival. She and Aine had never been friends, they were in constant competition.

"I hate you," Sarai said, half serious, half joking.

"I hate you too," Aine said and smiled. Then the two demigod girls ran to go help.

Serena would never admit it, but she stunk at swordfighting. The cyclops was strong and tall. Really tall. And Serena was scared. She dodged an incoming attack, propelling herself into the air. As a daughter of Aeolus, she could fly.

The cyclops growled and tried to grab her, but she sent a powerful gust of wind that hit him in the forehead like a dagger. THe cyclops stumbled. That was when Serena took action. She grabbed her sword and quickly stabbed the giant one-eyed monster. He exploded into dust.

Serena was breathing heavily as she ran over to the campfire.

Ryan was scared when the empousai managed to take him captive. Thankfully he remembered about their man-charming skills so he closed his eyes. Hopefully, that would work.

He was the only one close to the campfire, so he was the only one who could hear Hecate being dragged onto the platform by three cyclops'.

"Children!" said an empousai who took the stage. "We are here to take the camp! You stand no chance!" Ryan opened his eyes to see the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had beautiful blonde hair that floated on her shoulders and shimmered in the sun. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and her skin was flawless like the rest of her. She wore a pink spaghetti strapped top with a cute black miniskirt. She wore super high high heels but she managed to make them look casual. Ryan was awestruck.

Just then, Auna Cress ran in. She looked up at Hecate, captured by the evil empousai.

"Let her go!" Auna bravely yelled. The empousai looked up and grinned. Then, a nearby cyclops threw a dagger.

The dagger hit Auna's shoulder. The daughter of Nemesis fell.  
"No!" Ryan yelled, breaking the empousai's spell. Just then, Aine O'Durren and Sarai Dacian rushed in. Aine saw her sister on the floor and rushed to help. Sarai stood speechless. Her golden hair was in her face but she didn't care.

The empousai laughed. "I, Hita, leader of the monster force am here to take Hecate's power!" she grinned. "And I have some help!"

Suddenly, dirt roots broke through the cement stage. They rose like tentacles. They were vicious. They were strong. And they wrapped around Hecate, squeezing all the air out of her.

Then the power started to drain. You could see the roots become brighter as they stole Hecate's magic. Hecate grew very pale. Ryan stood speechless along with the other demigods.

"Mom!" Diana yelled as she watched her mother fade. Then the roots recoiled, but they weren't done.

The evil roots of Gaea wrapped around Hita, clothing her in dirt. Hita maniacally laughed as she got more powerful. She was pretty much a goddess. When the roots were done with her, she was stunning. She looked like Aphrodite, taking shape of the prettiest girl in the world.

Then, Serena came running in. She stopped when she saw Hita. Hita smiled and summoned her magic to shoot a blast at Serena. The daughter of Aeolus gasped as the magic hit her. She fell.

Hita smiled at Ryan. He knew she was evil but for some reason he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to run away with her, kiss her, love her. He wanted her. But she disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! And remember to stop bullying!**


	8. A battle of wits

**I really hope you like! I worked hard! This was hard to come up with so please review! By the way, I cut my hair! Just FYI! And thank you for all of you who took action! I hate bullying!**

* * *

Amelia was getting tired of walking.

The forest never seemed to end and since Amelia was the daughter of the god of medicine not the god of stamina, she was tired.

Scratch that, she was exhausted.

"Can't we stop?" she asked. Alice smiled at her. It was a "I pity you but haha" smile. Alice, as the daughter of Antaeus, could control the ground so instead of her having to move her feet she would just let the ground push her along.

And right when Amelia was about to die of boredom and tiredness her situation got worse. 'Just keep swimming,' hummed Caelan. Amelia was about to die.

"Where are you going?"

Amelia stopped. Standing of front of her was a potbellied man, wearing yellow athletic shorts (they did not suit him) and a hawaiian shirt. He had dark hair with a messy beard. His eyes were grape purple.

"Lord Dionysus," said Amelia and she kneeled, along with the rest of her group.

"Get up!" said the angry god. They stood up as fast as possible and stood like soldiers. When you knew he was a god, Dionysus was intimidating.

"I heard you were on a quest," the wine god started, pacing in front of the minor demigods. They were as still as statues. "The same quest as my kiddos? Jolly, Zeph and Matt?" The six demigods looked at each other. They're on the same quest? Amelia's face read. The others faces were mixes of 'I don't knows' and 'probablys.'

"Yes sir," Ace timidly answered. Dionysus shook his head.

"I can't let you show them up," he confessed. "Imagine the embarrassment!" Amelia was worried.

"What are you going to do to us?" Zoya asked, speaking Amelia's thoughts. Dionysus smiled.

"I could send you back," he said. The questers looked at each other. 'It's better than death,' Amelia thought.

"Or I could kill you," Dionysus said, smiling. The demigod's faces were pure fear.

"Please!" Alice spoke up. "We could be useful!" Dionysus looked at the blind girl. He smiled.

"Useful," he muttered, smiling like an evil genius. "Entertainment…" Amelia went numb.

"No no no no," muttered Ace, "please no."

Dionysus smiled and pointed his finger at Alice. The five other demigods watched in fear as her skin slowly became blue. FIns sprouted.

"Stop!" Zoya cried.

"No!" Hagan yelled.

"You're a monster," Amelia whispered. Dionysus stopped and looked at the daughter of Asclepius. Alice froze. She was half dolphin half human.

"What did you say?" Dionysus asked. Madness was in his eyes. That was when Amelia totally lost it.

"I said you're a monster!" Amelia said in rage. She was yelling at a god. She didn't care. He deserved to be yelled at. "You're turning this innocent girl into a dolphin! A dolphin! And you're doing it on land! Do you know how sick that is! She'll die! And do you care? No! You don't! You're a heartless madman! Alice didn't do anything!" Amelia was breathing hard.

Dionysus glared at her and unfroze Alice. But instead of stopping he continued the transformation.

"Stop!" Amelia screamed. Dionysus looked at her.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked. Amelia thought fast. 'What can I do?' Then she got an idea.

"I challenge you to a battle of wits," she said. Amelia summoned two plastic cups with her power. Then she turned around and poison in both of the cups. This better work, she thought, saying a silent prayer to her father.

"There is poison in one of the cups. It's your job to pick which one you think doesn't have it. You pick the cup you think is poison-less and drink. I have to drink the other one. If I win, you have to turn Alice human again and let us go. If you win, I die and you get to turn the others into dolphins, slowly and painfully."

"Will it kill?" Dionysus asked wickedly.

"Yes," Amelia replied. "But you, as a god, will probably just get a throbbing headache. Dionysus grinned.

"Let's do this!" he said and summoned a table. Amelia sat at one end and the god of wine sat at the other. The six demigods were tense. Zoya was chewing on her fingernails. Ace was playing with a snowball, writing his name on it. Hagan was nervously massaging his hands. Caelan was making a poor rabbit fall asleep, then wake back up, then fall asleep etc. Alice was frozen in time.

She watched as Dionysus looked at the cups. He was peering closely. Amelia was scared. 'Please dad,' she prayed. 'Please let this work. I'll work hard to please you. I'll try to save the world.'

"Aha!" said Dionysus. Amelia sat up. "You thought you could fool me!" Dionysus said. Amelia's eyes were wide. Had he figured out her trick.

"This is the cup!" he triumphantly said, snatching the cup closest to Amelia. Amelia tried to act horrified. She grabbed the other cup.

"Good luck," the demigod girl said to him. Dionysus just snorted and snarfed down the wine. Amelia grabbed her cup. Her hands were shivering.

'Dad,' she prayed. 'Please give me immunity. Immunity. Immunity. Immunity. Immunity,' she chanted and drank.

Dionysus smiled evilly. "I won!" he bragged. "You lost! You're dead! You're gonna die! Any second now!" the god of wine danced around until..

"Ow my head!" he moaned. Amelia grinned in triumph. She had drank the poison too, but as a daughter of Asclepius, she was immune.

"Turn her back!" Amelia glared at Dionysus. She pulled out her bronze dagger. Ingraved on the side was the word χρέωση. It meant charge. Charge into battle. Charge to victory. And Amelia had just defeated a god.

Dionysus sighed and waved his hand. Alice fell to the ground, breathing hard. All that was left was a small dolphin shaped scar on her shoulder.

"What happened," moaned Alice. The six demigods rushed over to her. Meanwhile, Dionysus disappeared.

* * *

**What did you think? Princess Bride anyone? Sorry, I just thought that was fitting. Please Review!**


	9. The Lady (BEWARE)

**I know it's short! I'm sorry! This is just a little 'Make you mad small cliffhanger ending story' that you all know and love! So enjoy! And review! Please check out my other stories too!**

**Teaming Up (Ps it's complete!)**

**Past and Gone (Written by me and Goodorevilangel-yourchoice)**

**The Fangirl Games/Awards (NOMINATE!)**

**So pretty please?**

* * *

Jojo was starting to hate Zack.

Every time she tried to make a move the stupid boy declined her, saying, "I have a girlfriend." Ha! Like never!

She wanted to bust out with the sword, slice open his neck. But no! Anyway, she couldn't get away with that.

And Mark was no help. Whenever he turned her down Mark just laughed or left a mean comment.

And they hadn't encountered any monsters. Jojo thought quests would be more challenging!

But that was before they met the lady.

They met her on the manhattan streets. Mark, Jojo and Zac were trying to hail a taxi (and failing) when she pulled up in her gleaming limo.

The first people who got out of the limo were three bodyguards. They were each big and buff, covering their eyes in sunglasses. Their outfits composed of ripped suits and leather boots. They were intimidating.

The next wave was a group of girls. They all looked stellar. Jojo looked to see Mark and Zack's eyes wide. Drool was coming out of Mark's mouth. Jojo rolled her eyes. They were all different yet the same, barbie dolls.

Then she came out. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes were a stunning blue. Her hair was as silky as, well… silk! She had on a pink gown with way-too-high high heels.

"Hello darlings," she said, looking at the three demigods. Jojo rolled her eyes. Mark and Zack were both drooling now.

"Who are you?" Jojo asked, glaring fiercely at the lady. She just smiled.

"Your worst enemy," she said like it was no big deal. Jojo was astonished. What was up with this freak.

"I wouldn't think that if I were you!" said the lady, scolding Jojo. Jojo was amazed. What? How? Who? She summoned her sword and got ready for battle, but Mark and Zack were just standing there.

"Will you marry me?" Mark asked, in a daze. The lady giggled.

"Of course not!" she said. "But letting me kill you would be nice!" She spoke like this was something normal.

"Okay," said Mark and started heading towards her. Jojo grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"Don't!" she told him. "It's a trap!" Mark turned around. Now he was mad at her. And with that he grabbed his sword and swung at Jojo.

"Fighting is good," murmered the lady. "And let's let the son of Athena join too, shall we?" Jojo gasped but it was too late. Zack faced her, growling. He charged. Luckily, Jojo was skilled, and she knew it too. She ran and skidded to a stop, deflecting a near-fatal blow from Mark.

"Stop!" she said. Jojo glared at the lady. She was just smiling.

"What do you want?!" Jojo cried, getting some of her skin sliced off in the process. Jojo cried.

The Lady smiled. "I want you," she said and the last thing Jojo saw was the Lady, as she became bigger and bigger and bigger.

* * *

**Told you it was short! Whoever guess who "The Lady" is gets a shout out! And Please review! Check out my other stories! **

**Teaming Up**

**Past and Gone (By me and Goodorevilangel-yourchoice)**

**The Fangirl Games/Awards**

**You guys are the best! (I bet you're DYING to know what's happening back at camp! Well sorry but that's two chapters away! *evil laugh*)**


	10. The Man in Black

**Two chapters!? In one day!? You're welcome! Review!**

* * *

Caelan was bored.

That was all the bus ride was. Boring. G. Boring. B. BoRiNg.

His mind drifted off to Sarai. He and her were best friends. They had been ever since he had saved her. He remembered what she said.

"So you saved my life. What luck!"

She was calm and casual and beautiful. Her hair was a really dark brown but her eyes, gods her eyes. They were like coins. Lucky. Nice. Perfect.

Then he thought of Aine. She was just… Aine. She was herself and he liked that. She was a daughter of Nemesis so, naturally, she was a rebel. When she put her mind to something, she would do it. She was also perfect.

Two girls. One Caelan. Love. L O V E. E V O L. LoVe. Sarai and Aine. Aine and Sarai. He was starting to get a headache.

"Dude!" Ace yelled, tapping him. "Get a load of this!" Ace was wearing a black T-Shirt with blue athletic shorts and sneakers. His midnight black hair was messy, as always and his eyes were ice blue. They were sharp as an icicle too. Caelan looked out the window. It was hard to see with Ace in the way but he managed to make out some birds.

"Birds," he said to Ace while putting his head in his hands again. "Big whoop." Ace gave him a 'Are you serious?' look.

"They're harpies!" He whispered. Caelan's eyes widened.

"No way!" Ace nodded. Caelan looked out. They were harpies! Their feathers were red and delicate.

"Wicked!" Caelan said, high-fiving Ace.

"What's all the fuss about?" Alice asked, looking up from her current paper airplane project. She was making them and flying them. They were all over the place. Alice had put her blonde ringlets in a ponytail. Her eyes were a vacant blue and she wasn't looking exactly at Caelan, she never was. She was blind.

"Harpies!" Ace said, a little too loudly. Caelan shushed him.

Zoya looked up from her book. She was still on the first page, even after hours of sitting there. It was probably just a cover for thinking, he knew that was what he was doing. But instead of reading a book, Caelan faked sleep.  
As a son of Morpheus, Caelan was the best fake sleeper around. He could fool everybody. He had before.

"You guys are really loud" she said. Zoya had on a tank top with a banana in the center. She also had on denim shorts and her black hair was in a bun. Her feet were dressed with cute high tops. "And what's the big deal with harpies anyway?"

Ace sighed overdramatically. 'Reminds me of our first monster," he said.

"We just fought our 'first monster' about two hours ago," Caelan pointed out.

"Memories," Ace sighed. Caelan rolled his eyes but he was smiling.  
"Attention!"

All heads turned to the front of the bus.

"There are demigods on this bus," said a man. He was fully dressed in black from head to toe. From his trench coat to his shoes to his fancy hat to his mask. "Turn them in."

A few people gasped. Here was one of those stereotypical robbers on a bus. The demigods looked at each other.

That was when the man in black decided to try and pick them out himself. He walked down the aisle looking to see if anyone looked suspicious. Caelan started panicking.

'What do I do?' he nervously thought. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Zoya was reading her book, but she had skipped to the middle so it looked less suspicious. Alice was tapping her foot and staring out the window. Ace had gotten a snack and was munching, very loudly, on a granola bar. Hagan was twiddling his thumbs and Amelia was doodling in a sketchbook. Then he got an idea and as the man in black came around he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew he heard the man come yell, "We'll have to do this the hard way!"

Caelan opened his eyes and he saw as the man came around, slashing mortals with his celestial bronze sword. It went through everybody, but Caelan knew it wouldn't go through him. He winked at Zoya. She fingered her bracelets that turned into celestial bronze whips. Ace was clutching one of his ice swords. Alice gripped her dagger. Hagan had his hunting knives ready and Amelia looked determined with her bronze dagger in her hand. Caelan looked at his stygian iron claymore.

Finally the man in black came around. "Hello!" Caelan cheerfully said and Zoya lashed out with her whips. But the man in black was too fast. He suspected the move and dodged it. He smiled.

"Hello demigods."

Then he charged.  
He was stealthy like a ninja. He was strong too. He dodged every attack. They were offense, he was defense. He hadn't tried to strike yet and Caelan had a feeling that he was equally good at attacks as he was at dodging.

Oh no.

The man in black gripped his sword and swung at Alice. Luckily, Zoya slapped it away with one of her whips.

"Why me?" Alice asked, trying to stab the man in black. Caelan almost laughed. After nearly becoming a dolphin, Alice probably wanted some rest!

Caelan stabbed at the man with his claymore but missed. The man in black was superior.

"Get off the bus!" he yelled at everybody. They raced off the bus and onto the street.

"Alice!" Caelan ordered. "Do your thing!" Alice grinned and dirt grabbed through the street. They created walls that surrounded the man in black. Slowly the walls closed in until the dirt was so compacted that you couldn't fit a football in there.

"He's dead," said Zoya and the others nodded.

"Guess we're going on foot!" Caelan said and they started walking.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Death Camps

**I'm sorry about the not so long, not so entertaining past chapters. I was tired! And now for what you've all been waiting for! (Have you guys seen Captain America: the Winter Soldier yet? Sqee! I'm re-reading the Lost Hero! For like the fourth time! :3) I need ideas for monsters for the questers to fight!**

* * *

Camp Hintamn had turned into a death camp.

Monsters were everywhere. They slept in the cabins, ate at the tables and fought in the forest. Meanwhile, the demigods were trapped in celestial bronze cages, three per cell.

Sarai Dacian was pacing. She was trapped with Serena Fall and Diana Harlington. They weren't dressed in anything special, the monsters had taken away anything nice. Diana was wearing a loose blouse that had a stain on the back with itchy zebra leggings and combat boots. Her shiny black hair was in the crudest ponytail Sarai had ever seen. She was breathing heavily and closing her purple eyes then opening them.

Serena was in a pink spaghetti strapped tank top with multiple multi-colored straps. Her legs were covered with barf-colored athletic shorts and ballet flats. Her black hair was mostly down with her hair in the front coming together to make a small ponytail in the back. Her like blue eyes were like ice, cold and regretting.

Sarai didn't look any prettier. She had on a red, pink, green and black striped turtleneck sweater with thin black pants and flip flops. Her dark brown hair was in a braided bun. Her gold eyes often drifted over to the cage in front of them, the one with the boys.

That cage held Ryan Blaze, Joseph Lacy and Nick Dashner.

Ryan was in a two-sizes-too-big t-shirt and baggy pants. He had on all black shoes and his light blonde hair looked like icicles.

Joseph was laying down. He looked like he was daydreaming. He wrote words in the air with his fingers, and they weren't invisible. As a son of Calliope, the muse of epic poetry, Joseph was a stereotype poet. He had on a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and shorts. His socks reached his knees and his shoes were red sneakers. His brown hair was dirty after having touched the floor so long. His blue eyes were distant.

Nick Dashner was kicking the cage. He had gotten his foot stuck in between it a couple of times but as a daredevil son of Nike, he didn't care. He hadn't been spared when it came to clothes. He had on a pink t-shirt that was decorated with a picture of Cookie monster yelling, "COOKIE!" Nick also had on jeans and sandals. His cropped dirty blonde hair did not look good, and his crazy light brown eyes were covered with his thick glasses.

"What are we supposed to do?" Serena asked. Sarai looked at her. She looked worried. Serena was rubbing a scar on her ankle. When Sarai looked at it, Serena hid her scar behind her hand.

Diana sighed and slumped against the wall. She closed her eyes. "I don't know," she said. A tear fell down her cheek.

Sarai stopped pacing and sat down. The cage was like a dome and there were many of them scattered across the fields. She laid down. The stars were visible. She spotted a few constellations.

"How's it going over there?" Ryan yelled at the girls. Sarai waved and Serena showed a tiny smile.

Diana just rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Nothing much," Sarai answered before turning around to face the girls. Diana had started to dig and Serena was intensely watching her.

"What are you doing?" Sarai whisper-yelled. Diana put her finger to her lips, telling Sarai to shush.

"Looking for thin roots and strong sticks," she whispered. Serena nodded.

"What for?" Sarai asked though she pretty much already knew the answer.

"Bow and arrows," Diana said, determined. Sarai sighed but eventually decided to help out. She started to dig.

After about an hour Sarai gave up. "It's hopeless." Diana ignored her and kept on digging. That girl was determined.

"Why are we even trying?" Sarai said, clinging to the cage in despair."It's hopeless. It's over. We've lost. They've won." A tear fell down her cheek. "We're trapped. They're ruling the camp! How are we supposed to get out of the cage! It's hopeless! It's over! We can't win! They have the monsters! They have the power! They have the weapons! It's over!" The room got silent. Sarai was right. But she didn't want to be right!

Then Serena lit up. "I have an idea," she said. "But you've got to hold on! Sarai, I need luck. Diana, you might want to tie yourself to the ground. Brace yourself. Then, before Sarai could ask what was going on, a storm started forming. A tornado.

It blew super powerfully in one direction. Sarai knew what Serena was trying to do. She was trying to blow over the cage so they could escape.

And with a whoosh the cage soared. They were free.

"Good job," Sarai told Serena. She smiled. Then they ran off into the forest to make a plan and try to get their weapons back.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness, I thought it was longer! I worked hard to get this so if you could ignore the shortness, it would be nice. I just wanted to have some dramatic dialougue. What do you think of the monologue? I had to throw one in. Review please! And check out my other stories!**


End file.
